Entrance Exam Arc
The Entrance Exam is the first story arc in Boku no Hero Academia. Izuku gets a Quirk from All Might and now must learn how to use it properly. Izuku also tries to get into Yuuei by taking an exam. Summary Prologue The story begins with a prologue, that one day in Quiq Quig, China, a "Luminiscent Baby" was born with a unique power called "Quirk". Then, around the world, as time passed, humanity started to obtain Quirks (which eventually became normal) and people realized that with these Quirks, their dreams could become a reality: dreams of being Heroes. Now, 80% of the world is comprised of superhumans and people's dream of being Heroes became a profession which is under the spotlight. The Origin of Izuku Midoriya The story shifts to the present. Izuku, a 14 year old boy who dreams of becoming a Hero, but unlike other people, Izuku was not born with a Quirk and is constantly bullied by his childhood friend Katsuki, a 14 year old boy with an impressive Quirk, because of not having a Quirk. One day, walking home from school, Izuku is attacked by a villain, but is saved by the timely arrival of the hero All Might, a famous hero who is known as the Symbol of Peace. Before All Might leaves, Izuku asks him whether he can become a Hero without a Quirk. All Might tells him that it is fine to dream but he should not confuse his dream with his reality and leaves. Continuing walking home, Izuku then spots a crowd watching a villain wrecking havoc using Katsuki's body as a medium. Not wanting to stand by and do nothing, Izuku jumps in to try and save Katsuki, shocking the crowd including All Might who decides to step in and defeats the villain with Detroit Smash, saving Izuku and Katsuki's lives. The Acknowledged Dream Nearly home, Katsuki approaches him and threatens him to never try and help him and leaves, seething in rage. Suddenly, All Might appears and thanks Izuku for inspiring him with his bravery despite not having a Quirk. All Might then tells Izuku that he has a proposal and then says that he too can become a Hero, which makes Izuku cry in joy for having his dream finally acknowledged not by anyone, but by the Hero he admires the most: All Might. All Might tells Izuku that he is worthy to inherit his strength, confusing Izuku. All Might says that his Quirk can be passed down and has selected Izuku as his successor. All Might tells him that the name of his power is "One For All". Izuku asks why All Might would give his Quirk to him, to which All Might replies that he doesn't mind giving it to him and because he shined more than any of the other so called "Heroes". All Might says that the decision is his to make and Izuku decides to accept All Might's proposal. Becoming the Successor All Might begins to train Izuku in order for his body to inherit One For All, saying that if he gave it to him now, his body would be blown to bits. All Might has Izuku clean the Seaside Bay of its trash as a great way to strengthen Izuku's body for the next 10 months, as Yuuei's Entrance Exam begins by then, wanting Izuku to become a vessel by then. After 10 months of intense training, it is now the day of Yuuei's Entrance Exam. Izuku's body is now more refined and muscular, which causes All Might to say that he is now a genuine vessel. All Might decides to give Izuku his reward for having worked so hard for the last 10 months, saying he has earned it fair and sqaure: the One For All Quirk. All Might gives Izuku a piece of his hair to eat, much to Izuku's confusion. All Might says that it doesn't matter how he takes his DNA, but due to the Entrance Exam beginning in a few hours, he needs to inherit it immediately. Yuuei's Entrance Exam: Izuku's Starting Line Izuku is seen running to Yuuei, having arrived in time for the Entrance Exam. As he is about to enter Yuuei, Izuku begins to fall, but is saved by a girl's Quirk. The girl wishes him good luck, which leaves him speechless, as he talked to a girl. Inside Yuuei, Present Mic explains how the Entrance Exam works, which begins with a practical test and then afterwards a written test saying that their goal in the practical test is to dispatch as many villains (which are actually robots) as they can to earn a high score. The practical test of the Entrance Exam begins but as it nears the end, Izuku has been unable to dispatch any of the robots. Suddenly, a huge robot appears and Izuku sees the same girl who helped him earlier trapped under rubble. Izuku, mustering courage, decides to save the girl. Izuku jumps up to the robot and, for the first time, uses One For All and delivers a devastating punch to the huge robot, smashing it into pieces, which shocks everyone. All Might in his true form, who is in the crowd watching, smiles. Izuku, having used One For All for the first time, begins feeling the after shock of the Quirk; his legs are broken as well as his right arm. Izuku tries to use One For All to make a safe landing but is unable to do so. The girl, who Izuku saved from the huge robot, uses her Quirk to make him float, saving him. The practical test is declared over, much to Izuku's unhappiness. The other participants' comment on Izuku's Quirk, calling him incredible. Recovery Girl, Yuuei's nurse, heals Izuku's injuries. One week later, Izuku receives a letter to say whether he made it into Yuuei or not. Izuku opens the letter, which reveals a screen with All Might on it. All Might tells Izuku that he apologizes for not contacting him sooner. He then says that he is going to work at Yuuei. All Might tells Izuku that he did fine on the written test, but scored zero points on the practical test, meaning he failed, much to Izuku's sadness. However, All Might then shows a video of Ochako, asking Present Mic if she could share her points with Izuku because he saved her, much to his shock. All Might says that the judges were looking for more than just smashing robots; they were also looking for rescue points, which Izuku scored 60 points for saving Ochako. All Might says that Izuku has passed, meaning he has been accepted into Yuuei. All Might tells Izuku that Yuuei will now be his Hero Academia, much to Izuku's joy. Story Impact *Izuku Midoriya receives his Quirk from All Might and is accepted into Yuuei, allowing him to train to become a Hero. Characters Introduced by Appearance Battles Site Navigation